It is an observable fact that most people enjoy seeing or wearing articles and things that can be variously described as being conversational, ornamental, fanciful, whimsical, colorful, eye-catching, attractive and/or exciting. Stated differently, they often like something that is distinctive. Moreover, all people enjoy appreciating different forms of plant life and, particularly when the plant itself has many of the characteristics noted above.
As an article of jewelry, however, plant life can be somewhat problematic. One concern here, of course, is plant nutrition. Typically, plants require soil or a body of water for supporting the plant life. In either case, the incorporation of such a plant into a wearable jewelry display can pose a myriad of logistical issues. There are, however, air breathing plants (e.g. tillandsia) that will survive in a soil-free environment. Consequently, such plants can circumvent or at least minimize these logistical issues. Nevertheless, all plants, including air-breathing plants, require some degree of care. Furthermore, if used as part of an item of jewelry, their appearance, functionality and maintenance are important concerns.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an article of jewelry (e.g., a charm), or a display ornament (e.g. a refrigerator magnet) which incorporates a living plant. Another object of the present invention is to provide an article of jewelry which presents a living plant as part of an ornamentation wherein the plant can be hydrated for prolonged life, without being removed from the article of jewelry. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an article of jewelry with a living plant which is easy to use, is simple to maintain and is cost effective.